


Souvenir

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 待一切风平浪静，他才有机会沉下心来考虑彼此的关系。她比自己忙碌许多，充满活力的女孩性格。Diana初来乍到这个世界，停战协定刚签署便随Charlie他们到处跑，观光旅游。这么做自己是举双手双脚同意的，因为他被医生勒令卧床休息。尽管女战神最后发威将他救出了飞机，身体还是相当程度地受到了伤害。如今好好养病才是上策。





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> -ABO：Diana是A，Steve是B
> 
> -但是没有肉
> 
> -段子
> 
> -Steve存活设定
> 
> -ooc慎入

待一切风平浪静，他才有机会沉下心来考虑彼此的关系。她比自己忙碌许多，充满活力的女孩性格。Diana初来乍到这个世界，停战协定刚签署便随Charlie他们到处跑，观光旅游。这么做自己是举双手双脚同意的，因为他被医生勒令卧床休息。尽管女战神最后发威将他救出了飞机，身体还是相当程度地受到了伤害。如今好好养病才是上策。

 

Steve在病床上写数独打发时间时收到一通兴高采烈的长途，Charlie他们带着Diana去了希腊。电话里她贴心地安慰着未能同行的爱人，话像是裹了蜜糖似地甜。Steve自然也不会怠慢，两人你一言我一语，闪瞎了一旁单身的伙伴。两人互道第三遍再见时他听见Charlie高喊一声，今儿哥几个上红灯区去罢。虽然咱都是Beta，付点钱再说些好话，也能找到香艳的Omega。Diana本就想抽空去神庙看看，乐得脱身，更何况她心有所属，因此没大在意。冲着话筒又落下一吻才心满意足地扣回拨号盘。

 

他这才意识到问题所在。他也是Beta，最平庸、到处都是的Beta。既不像Alpha那般强大，亦不如Omega，能够令人神摇目夺。他年少时参军，被分配到空军军营，幸好自己天赋也确实在此。后来被选中潜入敌营成为卧底，也正是由于领导看上了他Beta这一点。卧底最不需要的就是引人注目，因此这么多任务以来，他靠着谨慎和能够随机应变的头脑，也几乎没有失败过。上个月他凯旋归来，被慷慨地授予了奖章，自此成为军中的佼佼者。但这也改变不了他仍只是个Beta的事实，而Diana却是货真价实的Alpha。Steve无法不去怨恨自己出身的平凡，在这个世界上他是注定了要泯然众人矣的。他不特殊，尤其是在爱情的关系里。因此对于Diana，他也没有信心。她很美，这点毋庸置疑，并且会为她带来很多追随者。她可以找到比自己更特别的人，更适合情爱的人。他们也许从来就不是天作之合，被救起的男孩爱上了面前美若天仙的神明，然后顺路引她来到了人间。完美符合每个老套的小说情节，甚至可以说是毫无新意。扪心自问，Steve Trevor，你有什么资本留在她心里？

 

这样一番思索搅得他再难以做完手里的数独。Steve叠好报纸放在一旁，重新又捡起话筒。

 

“您好，我找Diana Prince小姐。她应该住在旅馆里。”

 

“她刚准备离开？好的，麻烦了。”

 

“喂，Diana，我是Steve。”

 

“我刚要去神庙看看呢！你又打过来啦，怎么了吗？”

 

被这么一问，Steve便不知所措起来。他的忧虑更多的只是自己闲时的胡思乱想，真说出来，搞不好只会起到反效果。但电话已经打了，他也不屑于再闲聊几句搪塞过去，这件事此刻就解决掉好了。

 

“你很特别。”

 

“咦？”Diana显然没想到会是这样的开头。

 

“你是宙斯和希波吕忒的女儿，是天堂岛的公主，女战神；你善良，无私，以拯救人类为目标；更不用提你令人窒息的美丽了。能够和你在一起是我莫大的荣幸。”

 

“你也是呀，Steve。”

 

“我不特别啊。”

 

“我不知道你们人类是怎么定义的，但在我眼里你同样独一无二。我感谢命运安排我们这样简单地邂逅，否则我该要花上多少时间来从这茫茫人海中找到你呀。Steve，爱可以超越这些可笑的束缚。You deserve me，我们是天造地设的。”

 

“Steve，你还在听吗？你不用担心。是我先跳下海里救你，是我先要求你带我来阻止战争，是我先说跳舞，你才提出要和我一起的。我爱你。”

 

“Diana，我也爱你。”

 

Steve合上听筒，双手捧脸地傻笑起来。旁边的数独惨遭遗忘，心碎了一地。


End file.
